


Serena is mine

by youjihui



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Dan Humphrey was annoyed that Aaron Rose was Serena's boyfriend.





	Serena is mine

Dan and Rufus were shopping at a market when they saw Aaron.  
“Aaron what are you doing here?” said Rufus.  
“Uh, I live right around the corner. I’m just picking something up to take to, um.” Aaron paused awkwardly.  
Dan said, “Oh, no. It’s—it’s all right. I can hear her name.”  
“Senera’s,” continued Aaron.  
Seeing how the conversation was starting to get more awkward, Rufus said, “Uh you know what? I’m just gonna go and see if there are any pecans left” and left the two boys alone.  
“So, um, you know, could you do me a favor and say hi to Serena’s family for me?” started Dan. “‘Cause we all spent last thanksgiving together.”  
“ Yeah, absolutely,” responded Aaron.  
Dan continued, “Except Bart, actually. There was this, uh, this crazy thing with, uh, with my dad and her mom and my mom, and it was, I guess, like all things in Serena’s life, it’s very complicated.”  
“Serena’s life is complicated?”  
“Uh, well, yeah. I-I don’t know about you, but the Serena I know has long, flowing blonde hair, tower over both of us,” said Dan. “Is—is that the same one?”  
“I just don’t see her as complicated,” responded Aaron. “So would you say that they’re cheddar people or more goat-y?”  
“Oh, Serena’s not that big into cheese. I think you might want to go with the, uh, wines of southern France.”  
Aaron smiled and said, “Well, I guess you don’t know her as well as you think you do. She doesn’t drink anymore.”  
“Oh sure. I mean not problematically, or course,” said Dan. “I mean, at least not for months.”  
“Wait. Months?”  
Dan nodded and said, “Yeah, well, y-you know, the thing in the spring with Georgina? You two are getting serious. I’m sure you guys talked about that.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, absolutely,” responded Aaron awkwardly. “Uh, I’m, uh, I’m gonna go pay for this.”  
Then Dan grabbed Aaron’s shoulder, “You know what Aaron. I’m sorry for being rude. Why don’t you come by my place tonight, and I’ll tell you all you need to know about Serena. I swear I’m totally over her.”  
“Uh, well I uh..” Aaron hesitated.  
“Com’on man,” encouraged Dan.  
“Okay. See you then,” said Aaron and both went separate ways.  
…  
There was nobody else at home aside from Dan when Aaron came.  
“Hey man com’on in,” said Dan.  
“So let’s talk about Serena,” said Aaron. “I actually gotta go soon.”  
“All right man. Here’s drink some water. You look tired,” said Dan and offered him a glass of water.  
“Thanks,” said Aaron took a sip and sat down on the couch.  
“All right here’s what you need to know about Serena,” said Dan.  
But Aaron could not pay any attention. His eyelids felt heavy, and soon he was unconscious. _Dan must have put something in that water!_ thought Aaron to himself.

…  
When Aaron woke up he felt cold. He soon realized that he was naked. He tried to scream but could not because there was tape on his mouth. He was lying down on his back on Dan’s bed. His hands were tied behind his back. His knees were tied to his chest so his ass and dick were complete exposed.  
“You’re up now?” said Dan who was in the room.  
Aaron tried to break free and scream, but it was useless.  
“Just relax man. Tonight I’m gonna teach you how to fuck Serena,” said Dan.  
Aaron’s eyes filled with rage. He felt so humiliated to be in this embarrassing position.  
Dan walked to Aaron and pulled the latter’s hair and spitted in his face. He spread Aaron’s pink virgin hole and said, “Tonight I’m gonna show you what a real man is like.” He stuck one finger in Aaron’s sweaty hole, which made the long-haired boy scream.  
Dan ignored the scream and started finger-fucking Aaron’s hole. After a few more thrusts, he took his finger out and held it in front of Aaron’s nose.  
“How do you like the smell of your ass, bitch?” said Dan.   
Aaron’s face showed disgust, and he continued to break free.  
“All right looks like we have to do this quickly before my dad and sister get home,” said Dan. He took off his pants and underwear. When Aaron saw what Dan was doing, the anger displayed on his face immediately turned into fear.  
“I’m not gay, so I’m gonna pretend that your hole is a pussy,” said Dan. Then he spread Aaron’s hole again. Aaron could feel the air on his hole. He felt so humiliated that another man was looking at his most private part. He knew this would be painful, so he closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. But what happened next surprised him. He could feel something soft on his hole.  
_It’s his tongue! He’s eating me out!_ thought Aaron to himself.  
“Oh man, your ass tastes, uh, interesting,” said Dan and smacked Aaron’s ass.  
Aaron’s face turned red. Dan got on his knees and spitted on his semi-hard 8.5-inch dick.  
“Ready or not here I come!” said Dan as he aimed his thick mushroom head at Aaron’s hole. He forcefully pushed through Aaron's pink entrance.  
Aaron almost passed out because he could not handle the pain. He instinctively tried to squeeze the foreign object out of his hole. This made Dan angry.  
“Stop resisting man! You know you want it,” said Dan. “Just relax your hole man.”  
But Aaron tried fighting back by squeezing hole. This made Dan lean forward to slap Aaron’s face which made Aaron involuntarily relax his hole. Feeling that the hole was loosened, Dan thrust forward.  
Aaron screamed through the tape.  
“Just relax man. You’re obviously gay. I mean why would a straight guy have long hair,” said Dan and pushed his cock all the way in.  
Aaron felt so full and exposed. Dan allowed Aaron to adjust to his length for a few seconds.  
“Ready?” said Dan. Aaron shook his head.  
“I guess that means ‘yes’,” said Dan and started sliding in and out of Aaron’s deflowered hole, fucking him good.  
Aaron screamed through the tape again. He prayed for this to be over soon. But the sharp pain in his ass soon turned into pleasure. _Wait, am I gay? No, way I’m straight. But why does it feel good now?_ Aaron thought to himself.  
“I don’t hear you scream anymore. I told you that you were gay,” said Dan and looked down at Aaron’s dick which was getting hard. “Ha! And you’re getting hard!”  
Aaron’s face turned red again. Then as Dan thrust deeper, he hit Aaron’s G spot, which made the latter moan loudly.  
“Oh yeah man your tight ass feels so good,” said Dan thrusting in and out.  
Aaron was completely hard now. He could not believe he was actually enjoying getting fucked. Soon he could feel Dan’s hand approaching his face to pull out the tape.  
“Ow!” said Aaron after Dan had removed the tape. “Dan man why-oh yeah- are you doing-oh yeah-this?”  
“Why are you even asking? You obviously like it,” said Dan as he thrust harder and harder.  
Aaron did not know what to say, so he just moaned lowly, letting Dan fuck him.  
Dan suddenly pulled out, which surprised Aaron. Dan grabbed his cellphone and started recording Aaron. He pointed his phone at Aaron’s widened hole and reinserted his cock, which made Aaron scream, but as Dan started moving his dick brushing Aaron’s G spot, the long-haired boy started moaning again. As Dan’s thrusts got faster and faster, Aaron started moaning loudly. “Oh yeah fuck me! Fuck me man! Oh yeah I love it!”  
Dan smiled. He made sure to get everything on his phone. He saved the file and put his phone away, so he could concentrate on fucking Aaron.  
“Yeah, you are so gay man!,” said Dan. “I got everything thing on my phone! Hahaha! I can’t wait for Serena to see this!  
Fear washed over Aaron. “Oh Dan please. Don’t do this. Oh please-.”  
Dan did not know what to say, so he just leaned down to kiss Aaron.  
The kiss took Aaron by surprise, but he opened his mouth to let Dan’s tongue in. The two made out while Dan was fucking Aaron.  
Soon Dan broke the kiss and quickened his thrusts.  
“Oh yeah! I’m gonna cum!” said Dan and soon shot a big load in Aaron’s hole. Then he got up and aimed his cock at Aaron’s mouth.  
“No, man no! I don’t suck dick!” said Aaron, but Dan just shoved his whole length Aaron’s mouth.  
“Yeah taste my cum and your ass juice man!” said Dan.  
Aaron’s face showed disgust and reluctantly cleaned Dan’s cock. When he was done sucking Dan’s cock clean, Dan leaned in to kiss him again.   
Soon Dan broke the kiss and untied Aaron who was glad to be free again.  
Dan was waiting for Aaron to punch him, but what happened next surprised him: Aaron leaned closer to Dan and kiss him. The two made out again and Dan reached down to stroke Aaron’s dick. After a few more strokes, Aaron came in Dan’s hand.  
“Oh yeah man. That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” said Aaron.  
Dan was quiet for a second and said, “So you’re not mad? I mean my cum is still in your ass.”  
Aaron could feel Dan’s cum falling out of his hole. “No man. I told Serena that we were nonexclusive. So let’s have fun again”  
Dan just smiled and nodded. “Let’s go take a shower.”  
As both were walking to the bathroom, Dan reached down to grab Aaron’s butt and played with the cum-filled hole with his fingers.  
Aaron spread his ass cheeks so Dan could get better access.  
Both boys helped each other clean up.  
After the shower, Dan walked Aaron to his door and gave the latter one last passionate kiss.  
“See you around, Aaron,” said Dan after the kiss.  
“See you baby,” said Aaron and left.


End file.
